1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to linear motion assemblies and to systems and methods for monitoring performance characteristics of linear motion assemblies.
2. Related Art
Linear motion assemblies, such as lead screws, linear rail and carriage assemblies, and ball screws, are used in the machine tool and aerospace industries to effect linear movement of one body relative to another body. Typically, these assemblies are constructed to have life spans approximating their projected period of use. A ball screw assembly, for example, has a life span that is generally expressed as a function of the number of inch cycles that either the ball screw and/or ball nut will travel under a given load and at a given rotational speed. As such, when a ball screw assembly or any of the other of the assemblies mentioned above is in use, a routine maintenance schedule is generally adopted calling for periodic inspections to determine whether the respective assemblies are functioning properly. Though routine maintenance schedules can prove beneficial in making use of more of the full useful life of the respective assemblies, such schedules do not permit a problem to be detected as the problem is developing in real-time. As such, some of the useful life of the respective assemblies may be unused when replaced, according to schedule, in advance of any unacceptable deterioration. Also, deterioration that occurs in advance of the estimated useful life of assemblies may go undetected until catastrophic failure occurs.